Transfer
by theclass-a-team02
Summary: -- HIATUS -- Five girls were thrown into the Death Note universe. They bug just about everyone. They met L and everyone else in the Kira investigation. Question is, do they have what it takes to help them catch Kira? And would L trust five troublemakers?
1. Ch1: New

A/N: First DN fic! I wrote this on livejournal because I wasn't so sure if I was gonna continue it. I didn't want to start a story here in FF then suddenly decided not to finish it. But after a lot of thinking, I decided to do it!

Disclaimer: If you're smart then you'd know I do not own Death Note.

* * *

[Transfer]

[Chapter 1: New]

_

* * *

_

"Arisa-chan! Wakie wakie! First day of school and you don't wanna be late!" The raven-haired girl groaned loudly and put a pillow over her face. Her family had just moved in a new neighbourhood in Winnipeg. She'd just been there for two and a half weeks and she already missed Japan. She missed her friends and her old school. But being in a new place seemed like an exciting adventure for her. There were so many fascinating people out there. She started daydreaming when she heard a loud bang to her door which caused her to bolt right up.

"Ari-chan, okaa-san* wants you to get your ass downstairs right now, so wake up dammit!" Arisa's 12 year-old sister, Amaya, growled outside her door and kept on banging.

"I'm coming!" She heard her sister harrumphed and mumbled and went downstairs. Arisa yawned and looked at her digital clock that says 7:15. Her class starts at 8:30.

Arisa Wakahisa is a 16 year-old girl with a wavy black hair that was just past her shoulder. She has dark brown eyes and she looked young for her age. She could sometimes be mistaken for a 13 year old because of her height and her child like features. She tip-toed to the bathroom across the hall to take a shower and dress up.

"Ohayou*, okaa-san, otou-san*!" She greeted them with a bright smile and sat down on one of the chairs. Her father, Yukio Wakahisa, chuckled.

"English, please." He teased with a slight japanese accent. He was more familiar to english than any of them since he had work in abroad. But he taught some english words to his children. Amaya snickered. Arisa frowned but then smiled. "Good morning, father, mother."

"We need to learn more english words since we're in Canada. But I don't want to forget our culture." Her mother, Etsu Wakahisa, happily commented. The Wakahisa family were always cheerful.

"Of course we won't. And the reason why we're here so I can spend more time with my family and of course," Yukio sipped from his mug of coffee, "learn about different cultures and such."

"Well, we're going now, otou-san, okaa-san." Arisa finished off her breakfast, picked up her winter coat and put on her winter boots. Yes, it's winter. She grabbed her backpack and her little sister followed her.

They went out and their parents waved goodbye to them. "Have fun on your first day and be safe!" The two girls waved back. They both go to different schools since Arisa was in grade 10 and Amaya was in grade 6.

"Well, Ama-kun, like what mother said, have fun on your first day and be safe!" Arisa said happily. Amaya grinned and the two went off to different directions. They both knew how to get to there new schools since they had been there once when their parents enrolled them, and the principals had give them a quick tour.

She saw a couple of students walking to the opposite sidewalk. She didn't notice the slippery part of the sidewalk and guess what, she slipped. Ha-ha.

Two girls ran over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" One of the girls asked. The one who has short blonde hair. She was wearing a blue winter jacket, white gloves and jeans with sketchers shoes. She knelt down beside her along with a brunette girl. The brown-haired girl laughed an evil but amused laugh. "That was a graceful fall!"

Arisa frowned. The two helped her up and she just noticed that the brunette girl was wearing a black baggy capris pants, black runner shoes, black wrist gloves, a light black jacket and a black toque that says, 'STFU'. Who would wear something like that in the middle of winter?! She shivered just by looking at her. The girl frowned. She has a straight brown hair past her shoulders like Arisa's and bangs that almost covered her eyes. Then she smirked. "Name's Maddie. Are you the new kid in school?"

"Oh, uhm, yes." She bowed. "My name is Arisa Wakahisa. It's nice to meet you, Maddie-chan."

"Pish-posh, quit with the formal shit. Just Maddie. I hate formalities." She scratched her head. Then you could almost see the lightbulb that went on on top of her head. "You're from Japan?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Duh, Maddie!" She sighed and shook her head. She turned to Arisa and smiled politely. "I'm Ariel Friesen, nice to meet you." She stretched out her arm. Arisa looked at it for a moment then realized she wanted to shake hands. She smiled and took it.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but we have to go." Maddie turned around, then added bluntly, "Arisa, walk with us."

Arisa gulped. Ariel saw her expression and chuckled. "Don't worry, she won't bite! Come!" The raven-haired forced a smile then followed the two.

Arisa have a very important question she wanted to ask. But for whatever reason, she was terrified of the brunette. She reminded her of someone...psychotic. But you never should judge a book by its cover. Arisa watched as Maddie walked with her hands in her pants pocket and was slightly slouching.

"Uh, Maddie-chan-" She stopped when she saw Maddie's blank face, "I'm so sorry. I meant Maddie, can I ask you something? If you don't mind, of course."

Maddie stared at her for a couple of seconds. Arisa wondered why she didn't get bumped into the tree while she was walking and staring at the same time. Then she looked straight ahead. "Go on."

"Aren't you cold? I mean, it's -18 degrees..."

Maddie was silent for a moment. Arisa couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs and her toque. Ariel smiled and sighed. Maddie then smirked and answered with a hint of amusement of her voice. "I'm cold-blooded."

* * *

Courtney and Veronica waited impatiently in front of the school. This was where the girls always meet in the mornings and Ariel and Maddie were nowhere to be seen.

"It's freaking cold! Let's go inside!" Veronica complained. She has a fiery red hair with green streaks and green eyes. She was wearing a bright coloured jacket and skinny jeans with fashionable boots. Courtney shivered. "Yeah, let's go."

"Where do you think your going?" They heard a familiar creepy voice behind them. The two girls flinched. "What took you two so long?!"

Maddie tilted her head to the left. "Well, we watched an innocent girl fell on the sidewalk. It was quite interesting." Ariel sweat dropped.

"Well, I bet you laughed at her." Courtney looked past her shoulder. "Who's that?"

"The innocent girl that fell." Maddie then grabbed Ariel's arm and pointed at her. "She'll explain who she is." The blonde muttered an 'ow' and flinched away.

"This is Arisa Wakahisa. She's the new girl." Ariel said. Veronica stepped in. "Ah, my name is Veronica Martin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Arisa."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm Courtney Lucas." She has a black hair with blue streaks and was probably the tallest of them all. Like Maddie, she was also wearing black winter clothing, but it was more fitting for the weather. "Nice to meet ya."

Arisa smiled and bowed. "It was nice to meet you, too." _'Well at least they're wearing clothes that were made for climates like this',_ Arisa thought. Then she noticed that Maddie was the only one who hadn't revealed her last name.

"Veronica, you looked like a gift wrapping paper." Maddie mused.

"Shut up!" The other three girls laughed as they entered the school building.

* * *

The four girls accompanied the new girl to her new locker and showed her around. At least the three girls did. Maddie was trailing behind them with a bored expression.

"And here's our class. We all have the same class together, right?" Veronica asked. Arisa looked at her schedule and nodded. They entered the room and Arisa immediately went up to the teacher to give her a slip. She noticed that the girls had already took their places. The teacher pointed to the seat beside Maddie, which was at the front, close to the teacher's desk. She was sitting with her leg up and was calmly staring straight ahead. When she looked up, she smirked at Arisa. She smiled back and took her place.

The P.A. went on. "Please rise for our National Anthem."

After the anthem, the teacher introduced Arisa to the class and she blushed. The teacher told her that Courtney would be her 'buddy' for a while until she gets use to the school routine and whatnot. The teacher had briefly considered Maddie to be her buddy, but decided against it.

* * *

The morning had went pretty good, and now it was lunch. Arisa had made a few friends. But she stuck close to the the four girls.

"So, Arisa, do you like your new school?" Ariel asked.

Arisa nodded. "Yes, I like the classes."

"It must be kinda hard to be in a new school and new country huh?"

Arisa thought about this for a moment. "Hm, not really." Ariel smiled.

They sat on one of the tables with their trays. "So, how did you learn how to speak english?" Veronica asked.

She told them about how her dad taught her and Amaya english.

"Hey Maddie, have you finished reading Death Note Another Note?" Courtney asked. Arisa's ears perked up.

"For the third time, yes, I've already finished it." Maddie answered nonchalantly.

Courtney sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She took a bite of her lasagna. Cafeteria food tasted like crap. She made a face.

Veronica scoffed. "Why waste your time reading and watching stupid animes and mangas?" Courtney swallowed her food. "It's not stupid! You should see L! Oh, our wonderful panda detective!" She slipped into one of her daydreams again.

"I like animes and mangas, too." Arisa said cheerfully. "I've watched Death Note a million times! It's awesome."

Courtney smirked. "See? She said it was awesome!" She stuck her tongue out.

Ariel sighed. "Great, more anime freaks."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "So can I borrow the book?" She asked Maddie.

"Sure." A kid was walking down the aisle when suddenly, he tripped and face planted on his lunch tray. The cafeteria went silent. There was food on his face. Other kids helped him up. Arisa saw Maddie with an evil smile on her face and there was dark aura around her.

Now Arisa knew who Maddie reminded her of.

"YOU! You were the one who stuck your leg out and made me fall!" The kid, whose named is Jack, pointed at Maddie.

Maddie hooked a finger in her mouth. "You know it is not nice to point." She said in a very L-like voice. Courtney, Ariel and Veronica snickered while Arisa gaped.

"You want a piece of me, punk?"

She smirked and flicked him the middle finger. "Talk to the FU finger."

Courtney snorted. "Yeah, and get lost you _Jack_-ass jerk face!" She and Veronica high fived while the students laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm the freak. Look at you're hair, emo!" The students made an 'Oooo' sound. Oooo....

She gasped and waved a finger at him. "Oh no, you di-int!"

Ariel cackled. "Uh-oh, you better run!" Arisa giggled.

"Why should I? I don't care if you're a girl," he cracked his knuckles, "I hurt everybody."

"Will you get out of my face? I can't eat properly with you standing in front of me. You don't want me to throw up, now do you?" Maddie asked with her mouth full.

Jack growled. "Oh it's on!" He brought his fist up, but doubled over in pain when Maddie kicked him 'down there'. He gasped and threw curses at her. The students were laughing their butts off, while Maddie was peacefully eating her sandwich. Arisa gasped and was suddenly worried about the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Jack! What in the world are you doing?!" The lunch lady shouted and all the laughter died.

"She - kicked - me!" He gasped as he blurted out each words. Wow, she must have kicked him pretty hard...

The lady glared at Maddie. "Madeline! I'll report you to the principal and you, too, Jack!"

Maddie huffed. "I hate being called Madeline." She muttered.

* * *

"Hmph, you know what Maddie, next time don't get in trouble so we don't have to wait for you in detention!" Veronica snapped.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Maddie muttered as she put on her light jacket over her black long-sleeved shirt. She grabbed her bag and slammed her locker shut. It was the end of the day and there were only few students left inside.

"So, Courtney, according to your research, that detention was, uh, the ninth?" Ariel asked.

"Actually, it was the tenth." Arisa slightly gaped. She's quite the troublemaker, she thought.

The girls walked out of the building. Veronica and Courtney went off to a different directions and waved good-bye.

"That was fun! I really liked all the teachers and the gym was bigger than in my old school." Arisa breathed.

"Aaahh, I see you're a sports kind of girl." Ariel said. But Arisa shook her head. "Not really. I think it was just cool, you know." Ariel chuckled.

"Well, here's where we turn. See you tomorrow, Arisa!" Ariel waved and went to the left with Maddie following her. She stopped and turned around.

"Don't slip again!"

* * *

"Tadaima*!"

"Oh, hello, Ari-chan! How was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was fun!"

"Yes, my school was so fun, too! All the teachers and my classmates were so nice to me!" Her sister exclaimed. Her school had ended earlier than Arisa's.

"Uh-huh, and I've made a couple of friends, too." Then she told them about what had happened during lunch. They laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a great time."

* * *

A/N: *Ohayou means 'good morning'. *Okaa-san means 'mother'. *Otou-san means 'father'. *Tadaima means 'I'm home!'

The meaning of the name _Amaya_ is _Night Rain_. _Etsu_ means _Delight_. _Yukio_ means _happy man_. I researcherd those names on Google and I wanted the names to fit in their cheerful personalities, but I guess Amaya's name meaning doesn't really make sense. _Wakahisa_ means _'forever young'_. _Waka_ means _'young'_ and _hisa_ means _'longevity, ancient'_. I made that their surname because Arisa looked young for her age and so was her sister.

Arisa's name means exalted. Meaning exaggerated. That name just popped into my mind when I first thought of this story. See how she 'exaggerated' when she found out that Maddie got ten detentions and when she kicked Jack 'down there'? And she's not gonna be the MAIN character. All five girls are. Arisa Watahisa, Courtney Lucas, Ariel Friesen, Veronica Martin and Maddie.

Courtney and Ariel are real life people. They're my friends!


	2. Ch2: Weird Day

_*****I edited some parts. It's not really that important, it's just that it's really frustrating when there's a mistake. Don't worry, chapter 3 will be up soon!*****_

~*~*~*~*

A/N: Second chapter is up. I changed the summary because I decided to change the story a little bit.

Disclaimer: If I own Death Note, I would have a million dollars with me and I would be able to buy my own laptop. But noooo, I couldn't cause I do not own DEATH NOTE!

* * *

[Transfer]

[Chapter 2: Weird Day]

* * *

_Several cries were heard from the room. The four children sat there like nothing bad was happening. It was always like this everyday. Ever since that girl started living with them, they had no choice but to hear all her cries and pleadings for their mother to stop._

_Inside the room, the children's mother held a belt on her hand, and whipped it at the girl._

_"You're useless to us!" The woman shrieked and whipped her again._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!" The girl blocked herself using her arms._

_"You should die like your mother, you idiot!" The girl suddenly looked up and around her. Like every dream, the scenario switched from place to place. She looked around and realized that she was in an apartment. A figure stood in the middle of the room, its back was facing towards her. Then suddenly, fire blazed around them, and the figure turned around to face the little girl. She gasped when she realized the figure was familiar. His eyes turned briefly red, and grinned mischievously at her._

_"Henh, henh, henh..."_

_A gun-shot was heard from behind her.  
_

_

* * *

_

Dave stumbled to get upstairs when he heard an ear-splitting scream. He grabbed his gun and he saw his father, Ethan, following him upstairs.

"What the hell was that?!"

They burst into the room where the scream was heard and saw Maddie sitting up on her bed, calmly staring at the ceiling. The bed side lamp was turned on. She slowly looked at the two with a mild curious expression. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?! What happened?" Ethan asked. He sat down beside Maddie. "Did you have another nightmare?" She nodded nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?" She looked at Dave, who was still holding the gun. "Yeah."

Then in a blink of an eye, she was under the blanket. Ethan sighed. He turned the lamp off and muttered a 'goodnight'. Dave did, too.

After a few minutes, she sat up and opened the bed side lamp. She took her laptop out to type her journal.

_Tuesday, 1:46 A.M._

_'Out of sight, out of mind'_

_Probably one of the stupidest quotes I have ever heard. That woman have been out of my sight since I was eight years old, but she's certainly is still in my mind. Well you couldn't really forget five years of torture, now do you? No matter how hard you try it's still comes back. Especially in your dreams since you couldn't really control it. But what's with Dave bringing a gun up here? I mean, I thought he was used to my screaming. And who was that guy in my dream? 'Henh, henh, henh.' That laugh seemed familiar. I've never heard of it but it seemed like I've read it somewhere. Why can't I remember him?! I hate dreaming. I wished I was L, a panda-looking, sweet lover fictional detective who never sleeps. But my eyes just closed even if I didn't want to. Like, right...now...  
_

* * *

"Do you have the book?" Courtney asked. More like demanded. Maddie sighed. "Yes, here it is." She handed her the DN: Another Note book. Courtney grinned. "Kekekekekeke, can't wait to start reading."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Here we go again with that abnormal laugh of yours."

Courtney smirked. "Posh, posh, posh, posh!" Veronica covered her ears. "Make it stop! Where's the off button?!"

Arisa giggled. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah." Ariel muttered.

It was locker break, and the girls were early for the third period class, so they just sat in the classroom. Maddie sat there beside Courtney, chewing her thumbnail and staring blankly at the floor.

"Uh, Maddie...? Maddie? **MADDIE!!**" Maddie blinked rapidly and glared at Courtney. "What do you want?!"

"You've been staring at the floor for two minutes. You weren't even blinking." Courtney mimicked her by staring at the floor, then she laughed. The other three laughed along. Maddie's glare intensified.

"Be quiet." She muttered. The late bell rang.

The teacher clapped his hands. "Okay everyone, go to your seats and the class will start."

* * *

"You ladies want to come over to my house?" Maddie asked.

"Sure." Veronica and Courtney answered.

"Uhm, well, I can't." Arisa stammered. Veronica turned to her. "Why not?"

"I don't have any lunch with me." She replied sheepishly.

"There's plenty of food in my house." Maddie mumbled. Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then." Arisa said.

"Well, I brought my own lunch." Ariel waved her lunch around. "The food in the cafeteria tastes like last year leftovers."

"What do you have for lunch?" Courtney asked.

"Mushroom ravioli, a banana, water and a piece of chocolate cake."

"YUM!" Courtney exclaimed.

Veronica's face crumpled in disgust. "Ew, cakes makes you fat, you shouldn't eat any." Courtney snickered and put a finger on her lip. "Actually, I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain."

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid?!" Courtney met Arisa'a and Maddie's eyes for a brief moment, then burst out laughing, along with Arisa. Maddie smirked.

"What's so funny?! Oh wait, lemme guess, was that another 'anime' stuff?" Veronica air quoted 'anime'.

"Yep!"

The five girls went outside the building. "Hold on to Wakahisa, she might fall again." Maddie warned in a monotonous voice.

"Hmm, the snow had melted a bit this morning since the temperature had dropped. But now it got cold again, so I guess Arisa have to hold on to us so she won't slipped and break her skull." Ariel said. Arisa looked at her in horror.

"I'm kidding."

"Do you guys have Kraft Dinner?" Courtney asked. Maddie shook her head.

"What's Kraft Dinner?" Arisa asked. Veronica raised an eyebrow at her. "You've never had KD before?" Arisa shook her head. "Don't they have that stuff in Japan?" Arisa shrugged.

"It's macaroni and cheese."

"Hmph. Well, Maddie's fridge is filled with cokes. Obsessive much...?" Courtney sang.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Like you're not obsessive yourself!" The two was still bickering when they got to Maddie's house.

"Stop fighting!" Ariel said exasperatedly.

Maddie used her key to opened the door. No one was inside and they let themselves in.

"Where's Ethan and Dave?" Veronica asked.

"Work."

"Make yourselves comfy. I'll turn the heater up." Maddie disappeared down the hall. The other girls went to the kitchen and Courtney raided the refrigerator. She gave food to Arisa and she thanked her. Then she sat down and started reading Another Note. Veronica was looking for some 'healthy' food. She opened a package of cookies and sat down beside Arisa. She took a cookie and ATE IT!

Maddie entered the room with a laptop under her arm. She opened the fridge and grabbed a coke. She sat on the counter and began drinking and turned her laptop on.

"You should eat something! Not just coke!" Veronica said.

"No." Maddie said without any emotion as usual.

Courtney stared at Ariel's chocolate cake. Ariel frowned and moved to a different spot. Courtney huffed and continued reading.

Suddenly, something banged under the table. Veronica frowned. "What was that?"

**BANG BANG BANG**

The four girls who were sitting backed away. Maddie cleared her throat and closed her laptop, but kept it under her arm. She looked under the table. There was nothing under there but a black bottle. She raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Courtney asked, looking down too. She grabbed the bottle and shook it. There was nothing inside.

"Is this yours?" She asked Maddie. She shook her head.

"Well, how did this get there..?" Courtney mused. She opened it and suddenly, a _'whoosh'_ sound was heard from inside the bottle, and a girl appeared in front of her. She yelped. The girl looked like an eight year-old kid. She has some cute pink fairy wings on her back and she held a pink wand. Her hair was braided and in pigtails.

"What ... in the freaking world?" Veronica stared wide-eyed at the kid.

"Who are you?" Maddie demanded.

"My name is Jenny." She answered in her high pitched voice. Everyone cringed.

Ariel cleared her throat. "Uhm, so why are you here? And how did you end up in a bottle?"

The girl pursed her lips and looked at the bottle Courtney was holding. She shrugged. "I have no idea. But, I have a gift for all of you five girls!" She waved her wand and then Courtney, being closer to Jenny, disappeared.

"Courtney!"

Maddie then reached for the cabinet and opened it. She grabbed a pistol, cocked it and pointed it at the girl, when she'd realized that she was not human. Dave was a cop and he kept that gun in their for emergencies. Jenny smiled and waved her hand and Maddie disappeared, too.

"Maddie!"

Veronica, Arisa, and Ariel made a run for it. Once they got out they would get some help. But they were already too late. They, too, disappeared.

* * *

"OW! What the heck?! Get off of me!" Veronica screamed as she pushed whoever or whatever was on top of her.

"Will you quit your damn screaming?!" Someone snarled. She couldn't see because it was kind of dark. And why does it smell earthy?!

"Oh, Maddie? Is that you?" She had to make sure it wasn't that demonic little brat.

"No, it's Big Foot. Yes, it's me!" Maddie exclaimed.

"So where're the others?" Veronica asked.

"BOO!" Veronica went back to screaming. Maddie saw Courtney's, Ariel's and Arisa's outlines so she knew it was them. She smiled amusingly at Veronica's non-stop screaming.

"Now shut your yap! It was just us." Ariel snapped.

"Oh, pfft, I knew that." Veronica sat up and looked around and saw their outlines, too. "Where are we?"

"Obviously, we're in a bush. Tall bushes." Courtney muttered. She stood up and saw all these people focusing their attentions to a massive screen. What are they, deaf? Didn't they hear Veronica screaming? She followed their gazes and gasped.

A computerized voice was heard.

_"Kira, it seems that you can kill people without having to be there in person."_

Then Arisa appeared and gaped. Maddie, Ariel and Veronica listened to what the computerized voice was saying. Maddie recognized the lines.

_"But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me!"'_

Maddie stood up and looked around. They were in the bushes beside a sidewalk, duh, and she saw a bunch of people watching a big screen with the letter L in Cloister Black font. Others were murmuring and some were cheering for 'Kira' to kill 'L'.

_"Let's meet again soon, Kira."'_

The three Death Note fans looked at each other.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gosh..."

* * *

A/N: Do you guys know who was the figure in Maddie's dream? XD If you do then that's great. If you don't then you'd have to continue reading!

I forgot to type this on the previous chapter:

**Please Review! I'd appreaciate it! Thanks!**


	3. Ch3: Explanations

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

* * *

[Transfer]

[Chapter 3: Explanations]

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Veronica stood up and saw her friends' expressions. Courtney was smiling gleefully and eyes full of excitement. Oh no. Arisa was gaping with her eyes widened. Like that wasn't normal. Maddie's expression was...nothing. She was just staring blankly at a big screen that was playing some random show called Sakura TV, along with Arisa and Courtney. Ariel groaned and yelled something in gibberish as she tried to escape from 'the bush'.

"Uh, what the heck is wrong with them?" Ariel asked and stood beside Veronica.

"Many things." Veronica muttered under her breath, and gave Ariel a small shrug. Ariel went around her, struggling to keep herself from getting tangled with these freakishly bushy bush, and slapped Courtney at the back. She still didn't change her expression. Instead, she chuckled darkly and a dark aura gloomed around her. A lot of things were going through her crazy mind.

"Hey!" Ariel shouted. Several people stared at them and gave them weird looks, wondering what were these teenagers doing in the middle of a bush. Well they're teenagers. Screw it.

"We...should probably get out of this bush, I don't want to rip my new pants. These thorns are just dying to poke me." Veronica said dramatically.

Ariel frowned. "That sounded wrong." Veronica just shrugged. Arisa breathed in through her nose and began slapping herself. Mothers that were passing by covered their children's eyes, some were laughing, and some were frightened. Ariel and Veronica looked at each other in horror and tried to stop her. "Would someone please tell us what is wrong with you guys?!" Veronica snapped and shook Arisa's shoulders.

"Hmm..." Maddie mused, gaining the three girls attention, "I think we're in Japan. Where Kira lives."

"What?!" Veronica and Ariel exclaimed. "Who's Kir- oh wait never mind. He's the killer of the anime Courtney always blabbed about." Veronica rolled her eyes. "But he's an anime character! The more reasonable question here is how we got in Japan."

Maddie moved slightly and felt something down on her feet. She crouched down and saw the pistol she had pointed to that demented kid. Her laptop was beside it and on top of it was her DN: Another Note book. She grunted as she hid the pistol behind her, like what cops do, and picked up her laptop and book. She stood back up.

"Let's get out of this bush." Maddie muttered. "And would someone slap Courtney?"

* * *

The five girls kept on walking down a street and eventually ended up being in a cafe. While they were walking they had argued about how they got to Japan. Veronica had said that maybe they were just dreaming. Or at least _she _was dreaming. Courtney had said something about L and her meeting and being together, that they were destined for each other. With that Veronica narrowed her eyes and she'd said, "You sicken me."

"Shut up!"

Before the two could argue, Ariel had stepped in. "Maybe we're angels that went down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!" She'd said in a deep, booming voice.

Awkward silence.

"I wanna buy a hot chocolate." Courtney muttered. They sat in a more isolated seat inside the cafe.

"We can't. We don't have any Yen." Ariel said. Courtney shrugged. She grinned and she felt an evil laugh coming. "Kekekekekkeke....we're in the Death Note universe! Muahahahaha!"

The cafe became silent. Several customers looked at them. Others moved away.

"Will you shut up you idiot?" Veronica hushed. She ignored Courtney's dirty look. "And we're a little overdressed. It's not that cold outside." She eyed Maddie's clothes. "Well at least the four of us are."

Arisa cleared her throat for attention. "According to what Ryuzaki had said, and if this is not just a crazy dream, then we are in the beginning of their battle."

Veronica groaned. "Who the hell is Ryuzaki?!"

"If we're gonna stay here for a while, we must call L Ryuzaki. That's one of his aliases." Maddie put her hand under her chin and stared blankly on the table.

"Yeah, and we must not call him by his real name." Arisa said. "And L is not his real name." She quickly added.

Veronica and Ariel looked at each other. "What is his real name?" Ariel asked slowly.

"We can't talk about that in here." Maddie said in a slightly hard voice.

Courtney looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

It was like Arisa read Maddie's mind. "There might be cameras around here." Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Since Ariel and Veronica are not really familiar with this anime, we should tell them everything. Let's just walk around." Courtney suggested with her grin not leaving her mouth. Everyone agreed and they left the café.

They didn't start talking since people were still close around them. Courtney was skipping happily on the sidewalk while Veronica was trying to stop her. They walked and walked and ended up being in a park. Few kids and adults were there, but paid no attention to the five teens. They sat on a bench and told Ariel and Veronica about Death Note.

"Well, I know what the death note's power is. Just tell us about the characters." Ariel said.

Courtney looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening. Then she whispered them L's name. "L. Lawliet is L's real name. And don't ever tell anyone or else he'd end up being killed early-_ish_."

"We won't."

"So, who is Kira?" Veronica asked in a hushed voice.

"Kira is Light Yagami." Maddie whispered in reply. "Here, I'll show you two his picture. But I'm not really sure if my laptop would work here..."

Then suddenly, Jenny appeared in front of them. Veronica, Ariel and Arisa yelped.

"Hello there."

"YOU! You were the one who sent us here!" Veronica snapped and pointed angrily at the kid. Jenny pursed her lips. "If I were you I wouldn't talk loudly to me or point. You'd look like a fool considering you five are the only ones who can see me."

"Why is that?"

"Well, when this girl," the girl looked at Courtney, "opened the bottle, anyone who was within ten feet around the bottle would be able to see me."

"..."

"That's stupid." Maddie muttered. Ariel slapped her back. They don't know what this girl could or _would _do to them if one of them insulted her, but Jenny ignored Maddie.

"We are called Yousei. We're kind of like Shinigamis." Jenny said.

"So, you're s-saying Shinigamis do exist?" Arisa stuttered. She hoped not.

"What's a shinigami?" Veronica asked.

"Death Gods. They don't exist in your world, but they do here, since you five are now in the Death Note universe." Jenny continued.

Maddie sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Listen, can you boost the signal of my laptop so we can go to the Internet?"

Jenny scoffed. "Fine." She waved her 'magic wand'. There was a 'clink' sound on the laptop and the internet got connected.

Maddie was just gonna thank her but the girl disappeared. She shrugged and typed on Google Light Yagami.

Ariel sweat dropped. "Where's that girl now?"

Veronica waved her hand dismissively. "Who cares? She creeps me out." Then she looked at Maddie's laptop and whistled.

"Kira is pretty hot, huh?" Veronica commented. Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Let's find Ryuzaki and tell him we know who Kira is!" Ariel blurted out in excitement. Veronica nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And we have Maddie's laptop to prove it!"

Arisa, Maddie and Courtney became silent. "What?" Asked Ariel.

"I'd just keep my mouth shut. If we tell Ryuzaki who's Kira then the whole thing would be boring." Maddie mumbled.

"Yeah, but if we don't tell him right now innocent people would die." Courtney pointed out.

"Then I guess we should just go up to him and help him catch Kira. We could drop hints every now and then." Arisa suggested.

Veronica groaned. "But I don't want to help! Too much work!"

Ariel grinned. "Well I wanna help. We're gonna be detectives!"

"And since we're gonna help L, we'll need aliases! I'm gonna be...hmm... Cassandra!" Courtney exclaimed.

Veronica scowled. She wanted that name. "Very well, then I'll be...Violet! Or Vanessa!"

"Just pick one. It doesn't have to be fancy." Maddie muttered.

"Fine! I'll be Vanessa from now on!" Veronica huffed.

"Ashley for me." Ariel said.

Arisa thought about it for a moment. "I guess I'll be Asura. I had always wished that was my name." She smiled sheepishly.

"We'll call Maddie...MacKenzie!" Courtney exclaimed. She was still excited about being in Japan, close to where L is.

"Will you stop bouncing, Courtney?" Maddie almost snapped.

Courtney crossed her arms across her chest and grinned. "Like you're not excited to be here!"

"I am!" Arisa said with a grin.

"There's one problem." Ariel frowned.

"Oh great!" Veronica threw her arms up in the air. "'Cause everything was going so well before." She said sarcastically.

Ariel sighed exasperatedly and hung her head. "We have nowhere to live."

* * *

"This is pretty good..." Veronica mused. She plopped down on a couch and closed her eyes.

"Pretty good? I think it's great." Courtney sat down beside Veronica and sighed. "But damn, why does that little Jenny girl kept on disappearing whenever she gave us something? We haven't thanked her yet!"

"She's a weird kid. Wait she's not a kid at all. What did she say she is again, Yusi?" Ariel wondered.

"Yousei. It's Japanese for 'fairy'." Arisa explained.

Jenny had appeared again after Ariel had told the girls they have nowhere to live. She had gave them enough money to buy for clothing and food. She had also gave them a key for their new apartment. It has two bedrooms and the apartment was good enough for the girls.

"You know what I don't get? Is why Jenny brought us here in Japan for absolutely no reason!" Veronica exclaimed.

Courtney straightened up and waved a finger to Veronica. "Nuh-huh! Everything happens for a reason."

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? What's the reason then? And do not say that she brought us here because you and L were meant for each other. He's like, eight years older than you!" She shuddered visibly at the thought. "I mean, if you guys went out, and I'm not saying you will, it might look like he's molesting you or something since he's 24 and you're 16."

Ariel burst out laughing. Arisa giggled and Maddie chuckled.

"Well there's always Matt or Mello. So if it didn't work between L and I, I can still go for the both of them." Courtney smirked and slipped into one of her daydreams.

Ariel stopped laughing and wiped her tears. "Speaking of Mello, can we buy some marshmallows? My stomach has been craving for some."

Courtney giggled and patted her stomach. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"Let's use the money Jenny gave us to buy some food and some clothes." Maddie suggested in her usual monotonous voice. "And only buy the clothes we really _need._ We don't need to be fashionable." She gave Veronica a look, who just smiled innocently.

"We need a job, too." Courtney added.

Veronica looked at her in horror. "No way! We're already gonna help L catch Kira! Now we need a job?!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yes, drama queen. We need a job so we'd have money to buy clothes and other nice stuff. And more importantly, food."

"So let's split up; me, Courtney and Veronica will buy some clothes and Maddie and Arisa would buy some food. That way it will be much more quicker." Ariel said.

"No. It's Courtney, Veronica and _I._" Courtney corrected.

"Whatever." Ariel muttered.

"And don't forget our aliases." Maddie reminded them.

"I hate to burst anyone bubbles but-" Veronica started saying but was interrupted by Courtney.

"No you don't. You love bursting other people's bubbles."

Veronica growled and glanced at the rest. "Can I just smack her?!"

Ariel sighed. "Whatever. Just continue what you wanted to say."

Veronica gave Courtney a look before continuing. "None of us knows how to speak Japanese except for Arisa. And we don't know our way around here."

"I can help you with that!" A squeaky voice was heard.

Veronica and Ariel started screaming. Then Arisa started screaming, too. Courtney screamed for a short moment but stopped when she saw Jenny. She and Maddie shook their heads and sighed. Courtney slapped the girls backs and they stopped.

The three glanced at Jenny and sighed in relief. Jenny looked like she was in shock because for a second there she got terrified when they started screaming.

"Why do you keep scaring us like that?! Can't you just knocked on the door, we'd let you in, and call it a day, huh?! Instead of just popping at random places and giving us heart attacks! You're worse than Kira and his death note!" Veronica tried to calm herself down.

Jenny scowled. "Hey! I'm no Kira. Whatever, I'll just give you girls a map."

The five stared at the girl blankly. And stared some more. One, two, three-

"What are you all staring at?"

Courtney cleared her throat. "You brought us here where death notes and shinigamis exist, you used your girly magic wand and gave us a place to live in and you gave us money. And now you're just giving us a map? Can't you just use your wand to give us knowledge to this place so we won't fight over a map?"

"Hey, who said anything about fighting over a map?" Ariel protested.

"There's a 99.9% percent we'd fight over it." Maddie said. "Or at least Courtney and Veronica'd fight over it."

Veronica and Courtney nodded. Finally they agreed on something!

"Well if you're gonna help this L guy then you need to work together. And c'mon! How hard could it be? You're just gonna read a map." Jenny said.

Veronica scoffed. "Fine. What about our language problem?"

Jenny smiled. "Don't worry, all the people from death note would be able to speak English. Well, chow!" With that she disappeared, leaving the map behind.

"Disappeared again. Anywho, let's try and fit here in Japan, find that asshole L so we can help him catch another asshole and finally go back to my home sweet home." Veronica said. Courtney and Arisa gasped. "You...called L...an asshole?!"

Ariel and Maddie sweat dropped. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

"What happened? Are you two okay?!"

Four days had passed since the five girls were thrown into the Death Note universe. They still don't know where L is so they couldn't help him. They also hadn't seen Jenny for four days either. Criminals had been dying as usual. And now, Arisa and Veronica were in a hospital.

"You girls must be their friends?" Asked a man with a mustache and glasses. He looked like he was in mid-forties. He was sitting beside the two and on the other side of him was another man that looked like he was in mid-twenties.

"Yes, we are. I'm Cassandra, she's MacKenzie and she's Ashley." Courtney said, once again using their aliases.

"My name is Shijuro Asahi." He showed the girls his I.D.

"I'm Tora Matsui." He showed them his I.D, too.

The girls knew they were using aliases. They already knew who they are the moment they saw them..

"Don't worry, Asahi-san, none of us here is Kira." Ariel whispered. Since they had been in Japan for a few days, Arisa had told them to use Japanese honorifics.

The two men's eyes widened and they glanced at each other. "Why would you say something like that?" Asked 'Tora' nervously.

Courtney looked around to see if anyone was listening. "We know you're Soichiro Yagami-san from the NPA." She had lowered her voice. Then she smiled. "We have so much respect for you and your son, Light Yagami-san. He'd been in the newspapers before and I admire him so much." The other girls smiled, too. _'Nicely played,' _Maddie thought.

The Chief couldn't help but smile, too. "Yes, well thank you. With Kira around we've been using aliases to protect ourselves. And this man beside me is Matsuda."

_'I guess we could trust them', _Matsuda thought. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." Courtney turned to the Chief. "So, what happened?"

"Well, there were two men harassing these girls not far away from where we work. Fortunately, Matsuda and I came just in time. But the men had escaped before we could arrest them. There were no serious injuries, but we'd like to be sure so we brought them here."

"Don't worry, we're okay now. Just some scratches." Arisa said with a smile.

"Are you sure, Asura-san?" Asked Matsuda. She nodded and looked down when her face became red.

Maddie cleared her throat. "So Yagami-san, any luck finding Kira?" This was their chance! If the Chief and Matsuda had been using aliases, then it means that they had already met L.

He shook his head. "No, it's still the same as before."

"Man, I wish I could meet L. Then I'd help him no matter what!" Courtney said.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I'd help him, too. I wanna be there at Kira's execution." Ariel exclaimed.

While the girls were talking, Matsuda had whispered something to the man beside him. "Hey Chief, they seemed to be a big fan of Ryuzaki. Do you think they'd be interest in helping us?"

"I don't know. We'd be putting their lives in danger. And I'm not sure if Ryuzaki would approve to this." The Chief whispered back.

Maddie looked at Courtney and tilted her head to the left. Courtney nodded and sighed almost inaudibly.

"Yagami-san, since you're a police, would you be interested in allowing us to help you guys in the Kira investigation?"

The two men stared at the girl. Had she'd been listening to what they had said to each other?

"Uh...I'm not really sure about that..." The Chief hesitated. _'Okay, moving on to my next act,' _Courtney thought.

She broke down on her knees and looked up to the Chief. She clasped her hands together. "Please! Please, please! We really wanna help! I'm begging you!" She wailed. Ariel had to bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing. It was good that there was no people around. It was kind of eerie in the hospital.

Veronica's eyes widened. She kicked Courtney on the leg. "Cassandra, have some dignity!" She met Maddie's and Ariel's eyes for a brief moment. "Uh, I mean," she turned to the Chief and did what Courtney did.

"We really, really wanna catch Kira! What he had been doing was wrong! Even though he'd been murdering bad people, it's still murder!" Then Veronica looked up to him with her Bambi eyes. Pretty disturbing if you ask me.

The Chief glanced at Maddie and Ariel. They were both smiling innocently. And so was Arisa. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow you can visit the headquarters at around noon. Matsuda and I will meet you girls at the front. But working with us is dangerous, especially when Kira is around. Are you girls sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"100 percent!"

"No doubt!"

The Chief sighed. "Okay, then." Matsuda scratched his head and smiled sheepishly again. "That's great, then!"

Out of the two men's sights, Maddie and Courtney met each others gaze. Maddie smirked victoriously while Courtney grinned.

_'Score!'

* * *

_

A/N: Wow... I don't know what had gotten to me yesterday. Once I got on the computer I just typed, typed, ad typed some more.

Phew. The girls had finally settled in. That means they get to meet L and help him. Yay. And don't forget they get to bug him.

The 'visitors from heaven, hallelujah' thing was from Transformers. XD And for their aliases, it's pretty easy to remember who they are because the first letters were the same as their real names first letter, so I don't have to get confuse or anything.

**Review please! :D**


	4. Ch4: Meeting Him

A/N: Wow...It's been a long time since I updated. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases. I do not own Courtney and Ariel. They belong to ... Courtney and Ariel. There're a lot of things I don't own, okay! But I do own the OC's.

* * *

[Transfer]

[Chapter 4: Meeting Him]

* * *

Soichiro Yagami and Matsuda waited at the front of the head quarters for the girls to arrive. In front of them was their car. They had told L that five teens were willing to help out on the case. He wasn't impressed, but they had told him to give them a chance.

"I hope Ryuzaki would trust them." Matsuda said.

"It's up to him to decide whether these girls were to be trusted or not." The Chief said.

Just then, five girls were seen walking down the sidewalk. Matsuda waved to them and they waved back, except for Maddie, who had a bored expression on her face. Veronica nudged her. She grunted and gave a small wave back.

"Good afternoon, girls." The Chief and Matsuda bowed.

"Good afternoon, Yagami-san, Matsu-san." Matsuda faintly blushed at the nickname.

"Um, so, where do we go now?" Arisa asked. Her eyes scanned the building and their surroundings and eventually landed on a van in front of them.

"There is something we have to tell you." The Chief said in a low voice. "Matsuda and I have been with L lately on the case. We've already met him in person." The five teens went on with their fake shocked faces.

"Really?!" Courtney gasped. Her expression went from bewildered to a polite one. "Is he cute?" She whispered harshly.

The Chief's and Matsuda's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes. She pulled Courtney by the arm. "What she meant was, is he attractive? Like, when you're talking to him face to face and not all creepy?" Ariel and Arisa face palmed. Maddie sighed in annoyance.

"Ignore their stupid comments." She said in a semi-polite tone. "So, what did L say about us helping?

"Well, he wasn't really happy about it, but he had agreed to give you girls a chance." The Chief replied.

Courtney and Arisa made an 'eep' sound, which turned the whole conversation into an awkward silence. Arisa blushed and looked down, but Courtney didn't seemed to be embarrassed. Matsuda cleared his throat and motioned the girls into the car.

* * *

"Are we gonna meet L in person?" Courtney asked. It was hard for her to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"It's up to him to decide. He'll ask you a few questions, though." Matsuda replied.

"Why?" Veronica asked. Courtney rolled her eyes. Jeez, could she be any dumber?

It was Maddie who answered nonchalantly. "They might suspect us of being Kira. You know how detectives are. Always skeptical and freakishly observant." She sighed inaudibly. "It's part of their job." Something in her voice made Matsuda shudder a bit. He and the Chief remained silent. Not that Maddie was expecting them to say anything.

She squirmed a little bit on her seat, trying to be more comfortable. Of course that was going to be hard, considering she had a gun with her...

The Chief had pulled up in front of a tall building. A hotel. A five-star hotel.

They all got out of the van. Or at least tried to. When Courtney was peacefully getting out of the car, Veronica, being the evil one, pushed her.

"Hurry up!"

It was a good thing Matsuda was there to catch her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She snapped. She really wanted to punch her right now.

"You were too slow." Veronica answered nonchalantly and straightened up her pink light jacket. It wasn't that cold in Japan, thank goodness, unlike in Winnipeg. Courtney silently thanked Matsuda, and went over to Veronica. She raised her clenched fist, but Ariel and Arisa pushed them aside.

"Will you two quit it?!" Ariel looked behind her to see Maddie smirking, as if she really had wanted Courtney to punch Veronica. Ariel sighed. _'Heh. It's a shock her brother hasn't thrown her into prison yet.' _she thought.

"That is enough." The Chief said firmly.

"Are you okay Cassandra-san?" Matsuda asked. Courtney nodded stiffly and gave Veronica a one last glare.

"Come on, let's go in." The Chief said.

* * *

A young detective watched through the cameras as Soichiro Yagami entered the room. The room only had a chair and a table. Behind him were five teenagers and Matsuda was quietly trailing behind them.

"What now?" Arisa asked.

_"Good afternoon, ladies." _All of them flinched and some squeaked, except for the Chief and Maddie, at the computerized voice. _"I am L."_

Veronica let out a low whistle. "O-_kay, _that was a little creepy." She looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. The intercom was on the table.

"Matsu-san, was that really him?" Ariel asked and stared at the intercom.

"Yep. That was really the great L." He replied with a nod and a smile.

_"Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, you may leave now. But take four girls out with you. I assumed you two had already told these girls about the interrogations. It is up to you ladies on which one wants to go first."_

They all looked at each other. "I guess I'll go first." Courtney said. The rest nodded in agreement and all piled out of the room. Her friends had gave her a thumbs-up, except for Maddie, who'd grinned evilly at her. In which she had returned.

Once everyone was out of the room, L spoke. _"Hello Miss, what is your name?"_

She sighed and looked at the intercom, a little frustrated that it wasn't L's face but she decided to live with it. The detective saw this. She smiled and answered. "Cassandra."

_"Ms. Cassandra, please take a seat and we'll begin the interrogation." _She did what she was told and made herself comfortable by crossing her legs Indian style.

_"So Ms. Cassandra, was there any particular reason for you to look at the intercom rather, frustratingly?" _She wasn't really surprised, as she had expected him to be this observant. She looked around, then stared back at the intercom again. She smiled smugly before answering.

""I ... feel lonely that I'm not able to see your face. I'm picturing what you could look like but it will never be like the real thing, that is what frustrating me."

Out of her sight, L put his thumb in his mouth and chew on his thumbnail. _"Oh is that so? Moving on. Do you think what Kira's doing is right?"_

She pursed her lips for a moment. "His theory is right, but his actions are wrong and he should leave it up to the justice system. Don't get me wrong, I am not a supporter of Kira, but I have to be honest."

_"What makes you think his theory is correct?"_

"Well, criminals around the world are evil, some even get away for what they were doing and that doesn't bring justice. So, it is kind of right that he'd be bringing them to justice, but killing and taking a life is still wrong."

_'Especially taking your life.'_

* * *

Matsuda smiled nervously at Maddie and quickly looked away. The whole Kira investigators, including the teens, were sitting inside a grand suite. Watari had served them some food.

Veronica tapped her fingers impatiently, unnerving Aizawa. "Will you stop that?"

She gritted her teeth. "Tch. Whatever." She mumbled. She was cranky because Courtney was taking too long on the interrogation and all they had to do was sit around and talk with these stern-looking police guys. Well, except for Matsuda, who always seemed so cheerful and careless. She would rather talk to that panda-eyed detective than talk to these old policemen. Even if he actually kind of looked like the kid from the Grudge movie. She shuddered.

"So, are you five sisters?" Matsuda asked Ariel.

"Yep. Except for Asura, she's our cousin." Ariel replied as she took a sip from her hot chocolate. The girls had went over everything they had to do, in any case that they were going to meet L in person. Courtney had warned everyone to not over-exaggerate when acting if they see him, as she was sure that he would see through it. Veronica, being the best actress out of the five, smirked and thought about the things she would do. Would she faint or scream? The only problem was she always let her emotions take over her, and that was mostly the reason she'd get trouble in their school.

And as for Ariel, she was kind of creeped out by the detective. Arisa had told her that he would do strange things such as sit in a weird position, eat none other than sweets, and let's not forget his dark eyes boring through your soul. She was also kind of nervous about the interrogation because she knew how smart this L guy is. And like what Maddie had said before, detectives were always observant. One wrong word and you would be quickly under suspicion.

Maddie wasn't really that nervous. In fact, she felt nothing as usual, being the _complete_ opposite of Veronica and the most laid-back one. Although, she had to admit that she missed Dave and Ethan a little bit. Ever since they got in Japan _unexpectedly,_ she had been trying to send them messages, saying she was fine, through her laptop. But unfortunately, it didn't work.

What Arisa was feeling right now was like Courtney. They both had the same personality, except Courtney was more out-going, straightforward, and crazy while Arisa, well let's just say she had more dignity than Courtney.

Just then, the intercom that was attached beside the door went beeping. They all stared at it. After a few moments, Watari entered the room and pushed a button.

_"Ms. Cassandra's interrogation is done. Watari, could you please come to the room and accompany her out? And also, bring Ms. Ashley with you." _L said with the distorted voice that they were familiar with.

Ariel's ears perked up. _'Eh, how did he know my name? Or rather, my alias? Courtney must've told him.' _She sighed before standing up. _'But why does he want me to go next? Can't he just let us choose...'_ She looked at Veronica. Her lips curled-up in annoyance. Ariel bit her lip and looked at Maddie. She smiled gleefully at her. Her way of saying, 'Good luck'. Arisa smiled at her in encouragement. She took two deep breaths before following Watari.

_'I hope he's not an obnoxious detective. Nah, Courtney and Arisa seemed to like him a lot, even though he is an anime character. Or _was._ So I guess he's a nice person even though he looks creepy. So how hard could it be?'_

* * *

All of their interrogations were finished, and so the girls were sitting in the room where the questioning took place. Matsuda and Mogi were sitting behind them.

Apparently, Ariel had thought too soon about L being nice and all. Her brain hurt too much. L's questions had almost made her head explode. Heck, she had never even met him in person and she already thought of him as a big jerk. He kept asking questions about Kira, a.k.a Light Imagay. She didn't even know this Light guy! All she knew about him was that he was corrupted, and that was the reason why he thought killing criminals was , it was an _interrogation _so deal with it, woman!

Of course, it was easy for Arisa, Courtney, and Maddie as they were familiar with his personality. And for Veronica, well let's just say she had walked out of the room, eyes full of rage...

_"I'm positve that none of you is Kira."_

Everyone sighed in relief. _"The five of you can start working tomorrow. Goodbye."_

"Wait, that's it?! I thought we were going to see you! Traitor!" Courtney huffed.

It was silent for a moment. _"Is there any reason to why you are so eager to meet me in person?"_

Veronica smirked before she had spoken. "Yeah Cassandra, why are you so eager to see him? I mean, for all we know he could be hideous." Ariel snorted, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand and looked down. Arisa covered her laugh with a fake cough. Maddie's lips twitched and quickly turned into a smirk. Courtney laughed out loud. And I mean _loud._

"Calm the heck down." Ariel said with a laugh. She heard Matsuda snickered behind them.

_"Alright. I already said that I was positive that none you is Kira, so I guess it couldn't hurt. All of you will see me in a few moments."_

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and looked smug. "Why the sudden change of plans? Oh wait, now I know. I think you don't want us thinking that you're an ugly nerd. Hmm... interesting." She put a finger under her chin.

"Very interesting, indeed." Maddie mused. "After all, smart people sometimes looks like a nerd. Scratch that, they _often _look like a nerd."

"Don't call him a nerd! You haven't even seen him in person!" Courtney snapped.

"So?" Veronica shrugged. Two reasons why she had agreed to help out on the case: One, to catch Kira, and two, to bug the world's greatest detective. But I guess she had underestimated him...

"You can't judge people. At least he's smart, unlike some people I know." Courtney muttered. Veronica gasped.

"Did you just call me dumb?!" Ariel covered her mouth again and looked at Arisa at the corner of her eye.

Courtney mocked gasped. "Hey look, she's catching on!"

_"Stop fighting or all of you would be off the task force." _L saw Matsuda grinning behind the girls. He could clearly see that Matsuda was enjoying the argument. L had to admit, it was interesting to watch girls fight, _any _girls (Well aren't you a perv), but he couldn't afford to waste any more time.

He sighed inwardly. These were some of the problems you'd have working with women. They would fight over the stupidest things. He knew working with women sometimes _could _be a pain in the A, especially when they're teenagers...

_"Matsuda, Mogi. The two of you can take them to my suite now."_

* * *

"I am L."

To him, it was all Déjà vu. Arisa looked at Matsuda and raised an eyebrow in question. Matsuda grinned and nodded. "That's him."

Even though Courtney had seen and _dreamed_ of his face, there was still a difference between an anime version of him, and a real-life one. From afar, you could clearly see the dark bags under his eyes on the contrast of his pale face. If he straightened his back, he would look taller. His black hair, as usual, were pointing out in different directions. But most importantly, he was a lot cuter in real life.

"Well, at least he doesn't looked like a nerd, but he still looks creepy." Veronica whispered to Courtney. For the first time, Courtney hadn't protest. She just stared at him with shocked and pure happiness.

Ariel had to admit, he kind of looked cute. He reminded her of a panda. But, why was he staring at her?! _'Uh... OMGosh this is just plain creepy. Go stare at someone else, jerk!' _She sighed in relief as he gazed moved onto Courtney. But it was like he had never stared at Ariel. He had jerked his head too fast for Ariel to notice.

"Hmm....Are you really L? For all we know you could be pretending to be him." Veronica said.

Courtney sighed in exasperation. "Oh my gosh." She muttered and pointed at Matsuda.

"He just said that _he _is L! You are such a dumbass." Veronica slapped the back of Courtney's head. Courtney's face turned red in anger and charged to Veronica, but Maddie grabbed the back of her shirt and easily yanked her closer to L. Ariel and Arisa had grabbed Veronica before she could tackle Courtney.

"I would not accept this kind of behaviour. If you all want to continue working on this case, I'd suggest you all act your age and be mature." L said in a slightly hard tone, but nonetheless monotonous.

"Ha, like you're mature! You can be childish, too, you know." Courtney said. He turned towards her.

"Like how?"

Courtney thought about it for a second. She went through all of the immature things he had done in the anime, but all of it would get L all suspicious.

"Uh... I can just tell about a person." But L was not convinced.

"Yeah, she's just weird like that." Ariel said quickly, but it was a lot more convincing than what Courtney had said because she looked pretty nervous.

"That's her nature." Maddie muttered. L didn't asked any more questions, but remained alert and skeptical.

A very unexpected thing had happened next...

Courtney's stomach had growled so loud they all thought someone had farted...

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. Watari smiled, but Mogi remained emotionless. Matsuda giggled behind them. Wait, GIGGLED?!

"You're - what - the heck was that?!" Veronica gasped out the words.

"It means - I'm hungry - you noob!" Courtney covered her mouth, but was still laughing.

"Wow - I thought that was - a dinosaur or something!" Ariel snickered. She looked at Arisa, who was dying from laughing. "Hey, Ari- Asura! Are you okay?!" Arisa breathed in deeply.

"I'm okay."

"Why are you still hungry? Didn't you eat like, most of the stuff Watari had served us?" Ariel asked with a smile.

"Neh, don't be rude. It's Watari-_san.­_" Arisa said. Ariel giggled. "Sorry."

"L, do you have anything else other than sweets?" Courtney asked in a whiny tone.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to call me Ryuzaki from now on." L said. "And uh, what would you girls like to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"Ice cream!"

"Po-ta-to Chips!"

"Chocolate!"

"Pizza."

"Gummy Bears!"

They all turned around and stared at Matsuda, who had squeaked 'Gummy Bears'. Courtney snickered. "What the hell? And who was the other one who said pizza?!"

"I did." Maddie said.

"Aha! We get pizza, then!" Courtney pumped her fist up in the air. The rest of them shrugged in agreement.

L put his thumb in his mouth and scratched his right foot at the back of his left leg. "Okay, then. What topping?"

"Pepperoni!"

"Ham and Pineapple!"

"Bacon!"

"Ham, Pineapple, Bacon and Pepperoni all together." Maddie muttered. Courtney extended her hand with her fist clenched to Maddie. "Pound it home doggy dogg home slice." Maddie smacked her fist with a grin.

"FoShizzle!"

Arisa gave them a weird look. Courtney laughed. "It's an American gangster stuff."

"More like Wangsters to me." Veronica mumbled.

"Nuh-huh! We are cool!" Courtney argued.

"Yes! We're hot!" Veronica and Courtney gave each other a thumbs-up and both grinned like idiots.

"Aww, nice to see you two get along." Arisa said.

"Yeah, that is very nice, but we have to give Watari our order." Maddie said bluntly.

"Watari-_san._"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Don't you want any, L?" Ariel offered him a slice of pizza.

"No thank you. And please call me Ryuzaki."

"Right, sorry."

All of them were sitting in his suite, and were eating pizza. Mogi, Aizawa, and the Chief were in the other room. Matsuda was supposed to be in the other room, too, but the girls had forced him to stay in the suite and eat pizza with them. They loved him already.

"So, L - _Ryuzaki, _what's new with Kira?" Arisa asked.

"Nothing interesting has happened yet." He took a sugar cube and popped it into his mouth. Veronica wrinkled her nose in disgust, but said nothing.

"Wow, what a pretty boring first day." Courtney muttered.

"He said we start tomorrow." Maddie reminded her.

"He did?" She asked in confusion. "Oh yeah, he did."

Ariel chuckled. "Yeah, just talk like he's not here." She said sarcastically. They glanced at L, but he was typing something inhumanly fast in his laptop.

It was silent for a moment. "So, Ryuzaki? Why do you look like that? I mean, detectives are supposed to look good. I thought you'd be more like Sherlock Holmes or something."

"You actually think he cares what he looked like? He can wear whatever the hell he wants." Courtney said. But Veronica was not listening to her.

"I know! We should take you out shopping!" L looked up from his laptop.

"This is not a fashion show. You are here because you are helping us catch Kira."

Veronica pouted. "You need new clothes! Don't you agree, Matsu-chan?" She turned to Matsuda, who was blushing furiously. Courtney made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out behind Veronica's back. Arisa's eyes widened and giggled.

"Uh... I..." Matsuda glanced at L, who was staring at him with those dark, creepy eyes.

"Aw, come on! Stop scaring him!" Arisa giggled.

"You know, why don't you try this pizza? Or eat anything other than those junk." Ariel asked.

L took his blueberry cheesecake. "I'm perfectly fine with this."

"Fine then, you'd get fat."

"If you must know, I have high metabolism." He took a bite of his cake. Veronica looked at him in envy.

"You're lucky." She said in an admired tone.

Maddie sighed inaudibly. "I think this would cover up till dinner."

"You don't have any food?" Matsuda asked.

It was Courtney who answered. "No, we got mugged." Ariel almost choked on her pizza. Arisa gave her water, but some of it went out of her nose because she was giggling too much. Wow, very attractive, huh?

"What do you mean about that?" L asked in a monotonous tone.

"Wow, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Ariel muttered.

"Well, Vanessa was walking down the street one night carrying all the money we had, but being the stupid one, she got mugged by two psychopathic maniacs and took all of our money. It's probably a good thing she didn't get stabbed or anything." Courtney said nonchalantly. Well maybe it was a bad thing for Courtney.

Out of L's sight, Maddie gave her a 'where-are-you-going-with-this' look. She just smirked back. Surprisingly, Veronica had caught on pretty fast on what Courtney was blabbering about.

"Yeah. All the hard work we'd done, all for nothing!" Veronica said dramatically.

"Dramatic, much?" Ariel chuckled and took a bite off of her pizza.

Matsuda gasped. "Was it the guys who had try to harassed you both?" He asked Arisa and Veronica.

"Yes." Veronica replied sadly. She glanced at Arisa, who nodded sadly. _'Good, she knows what we're doing. I just hoped Ariel does, too...'_

"And now, we're broke."

"Well anyway, what time is it?" Arisa asked. Matsuda glanced at his watch.

"It's past 8."

"Holy crap. The interrogation had took longer than I thought." Courtney muttered. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"We should probably go now." Maddie said. _'Wait, what the? What is she doing? Aww and now L wouldn't give us money to buy clothes!' _Veronica mused.

Watari entered the room and gave L a white cellphone. L then gave it to Ariel, who was sitting beside him. "Call me on this phone in case of an emergency. Remember, only use this phone if it's urgent. Any information that we need is committed to memory, and that none of you should tell anyone outside of the investigation _anything _about the Kira case. Understood?" The girls nodded in agreement.

"Do all of you want a ride home?" Matsuda asked. L felt an eye-roll coming, but went against it.

"Sure, thanks." Arisa said. Matsuda and the girls stood up, while L remained sitting and watching them.

He put his thumb in his mouth. _'Hmm... is catching Kira the only reason why these girls want to help?'

* * *

_

A/N: I know, I know! It was a dull ending! But I couldn't think of any good one. I hoped I didn't make L too OOC. He'll have his goofiness in the story, but not too goofy.

The "Yes! We're hot!" part was from a Fruits Basket Ayame - Shigure avatar. :)

So, we started school last week, and I loved it! Hope you guys are having a rockin' out school year! And please review! :D


End file.
